A look through the window
by aderobinrg
Summary: After been promoted to be secretary of the new ministry of magic who Hermione didn't know it was Draco Malfoy she needs to figure out if her marriage with Ron is worth saving and on the other hand Draco is desperate for his nightmare to go away and his wife Pansy. Stick around to play guy ;)
1. Chapter 1 Making impressions

Hello guys (whoever is reading my fanfiction) sooo this is my first fanfic is a dramione fanfic and they have to deal with each other by working at the minestry of magic together i hope you guys like it and dont give me bad reviews  
>the beginning is short but it will get better promise. ALSO GUYS I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OF THE STORY(i wish i did but i dont jejejej) THE PLOT IS MINE<br>_

Excited that's the word, she was so enthusiastic fo her new job after her promotion to secretary of the minestry of magic. She didn't know who the new minestry of magic was but they assured her that it was some one with a firm hand for business and fair to the peaple.  
>"Hello Amitria how you do?" she asked the lady. Amitria just glared over her rectangular shape glasses and said<br>"You are late by 2 minutes, the ministry is waiting for you"  
>"Alright thank you" That lady scared her she talks like professor Snape. she is always wearing ridiculous hats type Charlie Chaplin her hair was combined into a bun and always wearing an animal scar around her neck and a red a pretty name for such a horrible character.<br>Hermione didn't even realize when she was in front of the minitry's door. She knocked and was recived by kingsley shacklebolt the last ministry after the war 7 years ago.  
>"Oh hello how you do" he said<br>"I'm fine thanks what about you?"  
>"Oh good dear, finally out of here, don't get me wrong I love my work but is been 7 years and no one wanted the job so now that we finally found some one I'm ready to retired" He chuckled and Hermione could see some wrinkles near his eyes and mouth, she smiled back at the dark skin man."Oh how rude dear take a seat" he said distracting her from her thoughts.<br>"Thanks" said the witch she couldn't stop looking aroun in front of her was a big oak desk and there was no decoration whatsoever behind the desk was a big window the kind of window that are from floor to roof and behind you could see the peaople walking in a hurry and the fountain on the middle so beautiful and with magical water that when you look at it it seems like is gonna wet you but it never does that's the beauty of magic but no one seems to see it they were too caught up on their world of paper money and more money. The room was humongous and near the door was another desk more smaller and she assumed that was hers.  
>"... and you will be answering phone calls and doing all the important work of the office"<br>"Oh... um... yes I'm quite acknowledge waht my duties are"Hermione said she didn't heard what he said but she thought is was rude to make him repeat himself.  
>"Ohh here you are we were waiting for you"<br>Hermione thought she heard bad because Lucius died a year later, after the war, he was so affected that he became crazy and his son... his son ofcourse Draco Malfoy was now the owner of all their business after the war they were considered innocent because Narcissa helped Harry and Draco was force to kill Albus when he was just a minor and ofcourse they put money into it so they would keep their fortune, thing that Hermione disapprove but life is full of curruption. She was brought back to reality when the old ministry was calling her name.  
>"Yes I'm sorry I didn't heard you"<br>"I was saying that Mr Malfoy is the new ministry of magic and I was presenting him to you...wait a second you two went to school together fantastic you guys will be able to keep your unity of frindship we all need to support each other and even if you were together at school" he spoke and Hermione swore that she didn't even paid attention she couldn't close her mouth, there in front of her Draco Malfoy smirking standing there like he owned the was wearing a black suit but without the tie and the two buttons of the white shirt unbotton and his hair in a kind of messy way like if he just had sex. At the last thought she close her mouth and felt her blood boling and going to her cheeks and she couldn't stop her question.  
>"But sir he can't be the new minestry of magic he is just 25 and... and he... he was..." the question died there and Draco went rigid and kingsley just looked at her.<br>"Ms Granger we all know those are past waters and Mr Malfoy had done so much for the community of the magic and muggle world that makes him almost a hero"he chuckled and continued"I suppose you have no problem working with him do you?" now they were looking at her and Malfoy had a grin on his mouth that she hated in that moment.  
>"No sir ofcourse not I was just astonished by our... encounter"<br>"Well I will leave you two so you can talk about work and... well good bye"he said like if he just disconnected from the world. She didn't know what to do Malfoy was just there observing her, he hadn't said a word since he enter the room with a boring look he didn't even was surprised like her when she saw him.  
>"Well Granger surprised? who wouldn't be I think we all new i was going to end up here... at the top" he said those three word near her earlobe and she felt a chill through her body, his breath smelled like pepermint and women's colone. He stood behind the desk grimacing at the people and then he turn and said to her.<br>"You know don't think that you are here because I decided to, it was that stupid Kingsley that said you had evrything for a secretary in my opinion you are just another mudblood, but on the other hand Tasha that was a women, blue eyes and a body to die for but I suppose you'll do" she flinched when she heard that horrible word coming out of his mouth.  
>"You still a pathetic prat like you were on Hogwarts you disgust me" she said trying to be firm but it didn't work he just laughed at her.<br>"Well Granger same here. So lets get to the point, we share the room you do the work while I...well do my things, also when my wife Pansy or another women comes in here you get out and wait patiently outside no matter how much time she spends in here alright ohhh Granger"he said rounding the desk and getting too close to her and breathing on her neck."What happens in here stays in here Granger... well now that everything is said get the fuck out" who does this arrogant thinks he is.  
>"Who do you think you are ferret i woun't do such thing, I won't do your work and I won't stand outside while you have a quickie what is wrong with, you know I don't wanna work with you I'm gonna tell kingsley..."<br>"And what are you gonna said Granger I won't work with Malfoy because he's mean, grow up Granger you signed a contract for 2 years and while you are here you work _fo_r me"he said and she swore that she wanted to punch that "perfect" face.  
>"You are a pig"<br>"I'v been called worse... now _leave"_  
>Hermione turn her back and walked away but not before telling him all kind of profanity.<br>"Also Granger I'm 26 and I like coffee really sweet... ohh and close the door will you?"

"You arre heaven Drako I wich you could stay forreverrr!" said Tasha with that Russian accent of hers that on his opinion made him crazy.  
>"Only if I could Tasha but you know now I'm the ministry so i need to go I have the magic world on my hands" he said that and Tasha just couldn't stop giggling and he couldn't stop admiring her body all tangle in the green sheets of Wizard's Hotel it was a five stars Hotel in France and he was just going to get up to when she pull him back and they started all over again<p>

Draco entered the ministry of magic like if he owned the place and in a certain way he did, he owned 70% of the ministry shares and everyone will know it this mondey on the celebretion of the new ministry of saw this women on the front desk with a hat so small that you could bearly see it and an animal scar around her neck and near her a red bag, she looked at him over her rectangular glasses and said  
>"Mr Malfoy everyone is waiting for your arrival" she said in a slow voice that reminded him of professor Snape.<br>"Alright Amitria"  
>He walked to the elevators and waited until he was just standing there in front of a door. He entered the room and saw Granger there in the middle of the room listening to what Kingsley was saying or much better just looking at the window like analysing the world. She was there with a skirt that show enough of her thighs and a blue shirt that adjust to her body and a black coat and her hair was up in a ponytail he had to admit she was really... acceptable if you could say it that way. When Kingsley saw him he just started talking rubbish things. He just couln't take his eyes out of Granger body he knew this year was going to be interesting.<p>

Well guys here it is hope you like it and next one is coming soon jejejejr


	2. Chapter 2 New day

Helowwwwwww here you go enjoy and well just keep rading just keep reading what up nemo reference lol. Also this chapte have some sex in it if you feel like you cant read it well... don't lol is not much so dont worry and is no specific ;)

"Ah stop making noises Crookshanks" Hermione said to her cat, he was old and he couldn't hear very much but she still saw him as that little kitty that her dad gave to her for her entering of Hogwarts.

"Hermione remeber that you have to be in the ministry at 6:00 am" said Ron with sleepy voice he didn't have to be at work until 8:00, he was an Auror like Harry, they live in magic London in a aparment that they rented. After the war the Weasleys took care of her because she erased her parents memory for their safety and they didn't remebered her, she was devastated but she knew was the best option, she only found comfort in Ron's arms their love grew stronger every day even though was always behind their backs not leting them even stole a kiss, when they were 20 and were already working on the ministry they decided to get an apartment and live their love, their been living now for 5 years together but she felt like if everything was a routine and like they were to stranger sharing a space to big for them.

"Yes Ron I know" she said with a bore tone on her voice she got up from her comfortable sheets and went to take a bath

"Good morning Amitria is Mr Malfoy there yet" Hermione asked

"No" said the woman with a bore expression on her face. Hermione went directly to the elevator oh god those elevator always scared her you don't know if you are going forward backward or up and down she didn't like surprises. When she opened the door no one was there and the mess that was on Saturday was still there. She started cleaning and organizing her desk and moving the boxes and when she was done with her work like at 8:00 in the morning that was when Mr Malfoy decided it was good time to show his cabbage head. He looked like if he didn't have enough sleep and his hair that during Hogwarts was well comb to the side now was on a messy kind of way and he was wearing a dark green coat and a green scarf like always Slytherin till death.

"Do you realize what time is, you were supposed to be here at 6:00 in the morning I had to do all the paper work for your new position and tell all the people of the Daily Prophet that the revelation of the new minister was move till 12:00, do you think that your highness will be able to make it to that time?" said Hermione irritated with this stupid cabbage head he made her so mad just his presence made her nuts.

"Look Granger spare me the lecture I don't need another mother I have one alright and yes I will make it to that time , also Granger is this what Weasly do to you I'm telling you Granger you should get laid more often 'cus your attitude is unacceptable" he said like if he was scolding some stupid 6 years old.

"How dare you refer to me in that way what i do with Weasly is my bussiness you are rude and unprofessional and... and ahhh whhy couldn't you just act normal and come to work on time" she said that whit a little bit of red on her cheek because in some part he was right she hadn't got laid in a while actually she didn't even remembered the last time and that was making her crazy Ron and her were having a little bit of a... crisis.

He just walked away and sat on his desk looking through the window she went back to her desk and that's how they spend the hours waiting for 12:00.

I just couldn't stop I felt like if I was on trap and Voldemort was my jailer reapiting on my ear constantly the I should kill Dumbledore. Draco was sweating and moving alot on the bed and screaming to the air to shut up.

"Draco stop wake up you woke me up is just another dream DRACOOOO" said Pansy he imediatily woke up and grab her hand with fury and look straight at her. His eyes were two storms and when he realized were his panorama was he said to her

"Don'd you ever scream to me Pansy Parkinson am I UNDERSTOOD" he said with a nasty expression on his face she just nodded her head and laughed he grabbed her neck and kisses her like if discharging all that negativity to her and making he explode by the way his kisses and pettings were. He just couldn't stop he needed this he needed to be rube to feel like he had the power, he first touch that spot on her, between her neck and the middle of her chest, playing dominating her by every touch, kiss his finger were like magician shuffling their cards making her screamed every time he brushed her sensitive spot but never giving her more never satisfying her enough. She knew he liked to tame her until she just can't handle any more and scream for him to be on her as quickly as possible he went down and his mouth was an expert making in her moan until she was about to came he stooped and said

"Tell me Pansy what do you want" he said the last word slow and sending chill to her body.

"Whatever you want Draco that's what I want" she said and with a rapid and agile move she was down and giving him pleasure.

Agrrr I have to be crazy to accept this stupid of Granger working for me. He entered the room and saw Granger there on her desk writing something on a piece of paper. He just couldn't care less what she did or didn't do if his business outside the muggle world was running alright he didn't care about that stupid ministry of magic it could all ho to hell. She saw him and stoop up and went straight to him.

"Do you realize what time is, you were supposed to be here at 6:00 in the morning I had to do all the paper work for your new position and tell all the people of the Daily Prophet that the revelation of the new minister was move till 12:00, do you think that your highness will be able to make it to that time?" and bla bla bla is that all that comes out of her mouth. He couldn't stop himself for cheking how she was dressed just how she was dressed, she was wearing today another black skirt with a white blouse and black high heels that make her ass pop out she had a bun and glasses on if you saw her you would imeddiatly said she waas dressed like a typical secretary. Draco thought of alot of ways that he could throw her body on the table and... well you know the rest. That thought was what made him said what he said next.

"Look Granger spare me the lecture I don't need another mother I have one alright and yes I will make it to that time , also Granger is this what Weasly do to you I'm telling you Granger you should get laid more often 'cus your attitude is unacceptable" she got pretty pissed off and he could see on he face that his comment affected her because her cheeck were red and she was shifting her position he just couldn't stop laughing she was so pathetic but he had to admit she was presentable.

"I have the honor to present the new ministry of magi Draco Malfoy"said Kingsley, all the people went crazy not because he used to be a Death Eater but just because all the womens were in love with him they said he was the most desirable man in London, every week you would see a page just dedicated to Draco Malfoy, he was a sexual figure. But Hermione couldn't see what he had yeah she couldn't deny he was a very attractive man but he was a jerk and a cabbage head.

He just walked to the podium like if he was the king of the unverse Hermione stood next to Kingsley and she was listening to his speech but at the same time wondering if whe she will get home Ron won't even acknowledge her in a way it was tearing her heart Ron was her first love her first time and after two years living together everything froze and died but she couldn't leave him she was accustomed to him and the way he slept wit an arm hanging and touching the floor or when sometimes he would snore so loud that she would wake up and push him but he wouldn't' feel a thing and she hated that things were deteriorating between them.

"...I want to make London one of the most famous place among the magic community and muggle we are here to stay my collegue and I plan in staying for quite a long time, ohh ladys my heart is on your hands." He winked and walked away whe he gave his back to the public he had the same bored expression and a stupid smirk on his face he was been a hypocrite he could care less for the sake of the people he just wanted power and more money and that infuriated her she followed him and they entered the office but before she could put a foot on the inside he stopped her and said.

"Granger without you...my life would be better so can you go make me a Coffey and also... Ohhhh Tasha please dear come in I'll be with you in just a second... oh yeah Granger I forgot you were there were was I oh yeah bring me coffee and wait outside the door do not move Granger or you will be punished" he said that and shut the door on her face leaving her with her mouth open and a stupid knot on her throat she just wanted to go back home and sleep Malfoy was so difficult to work with and she didn't know how she was going to handle all this pressure.

So here it is my second chapter hope you liked the first one and you are now reading this i really will apriciate if you can vote and give a positive review also forgive my erros when writing im trying to figure this out lol well guys peace out jijijijijii

hope you dream with draco in a pool


	3. Chapter 3 Yes sir

Heloooooooo so new chapter this chapter contain strong vocabulary and a sex scene if you feel like you can't read it don't but please do lol also remember this is my first fanfic so don't be so hard. Enjoy. Also there is a video that you can play is meant to be like a contrast because the video refers more to when they were one and in love but now they are so broken. and the picture is hermione and rons aparment on the magic world

I couldn't believe it he just shot the door on my face and didn't even give me time to prepare a remarkable answer this is absurd. I don't think I can handle this much longer now is on both places in my house is like Ron and I are invisible to each other and on my work Malfoy just see me as the stupid secretary that can bring him coffee whenever he want. And then it was when she heard the moanings probably Tasha receiving an unforgettable night but she felt so indignant and outraged that he didn't even have the decency of putting a silent spell. Hermione roll her eyes and left the room she went down to get coffee for herself and Malfoy could screw himself. She sat at one of the little chairs by the window and she didn't even realize when someone sat next to hero

"Hello Hermione why so alone in here" said Harry she saw heaven when she saw him she was feeling so alone lately that it was drowning her slowly

"Hi Harry is been ages how are you, and Ginny"

"We're good working alot but well that normal and you and Ron how are things going" said Harry with a look of concern on his face.

"We are... oh Harry we are falling apart each day we just say the polite thing 'good morning' 'have a nice day' and 'good night' is so frustrating after all those years of not realizing we were in love and all we went through and how we help build each other after my parents memory lost and the death of his brother now we are just like two stranger" she let escape a tear that roll down her eyes and didn't have to time to even touch her lips Harry catched and touch her cheek with such delicacy that she thought she was going to fall.

"Hermione please get help you guys need help if you want to get out of that hole that you are into is tearing me apart how you i see you every day and not be able to help Ron is normal it seems like he doesn't have any problems like if anything had change but if it wasn't for you i will think that you guys are happy what is going on Hermione?" said Harry with a look of confusion mark all over his face.

"I don't know Harry we've been in this situation for over 3 years and with evrything that is going on now I'm tthe secretary of that stupid cabbage head of minisrty can you belive it he wants me to bring him coffee and wait outside when he is having sex with his lovers is... is irrational and discredited"

"Cabbage head?" said Harry confuse

"Oh yes sorry I call Malfoy cabbage head today was his and mine first day and he was supposed to be here at 6 he came at 8:00 and the presentation of the ministry, that by the way I can't belive he is the ministry of magic there must be a reason behind this, was going to be at 7:00 well I had to postpone ahhh I want to scream" said Hermione that just remembering that moment and what he said later made her cheek go a little bit red.

"Oh Hermione how I wish I could do something" he said with an apologetic voice.

"Is alright I'll see what the future brings.. well Harry look at the time I think tha malfoy had enough time with that corrupted woman. It was so nice seeing you Harry you just made my day" said the witch with a smile on her face.

"Well Hermione take care and remeber you are not alone"

"Good bye Harry"

"Good bye Hermione"

Hermione entered the corridor where she knew the last door at the end was waiting for her to be open and enter and start a fight all over again. When she was getting close she didn't hear anything so she put her ear to close to the door but nothing not even a whisper but in that moment the door opened and she went directly to the floor and Malfoy just burst in laugh

"Oh Granger were you listening? you should have just asked I would have let you watch" Said Malfoy with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I wasn't listening... I was just um uh well I just wanted to know...

"Granger stop it go to your desk and start working thats what I pay you for"

"You are a stupid arsehole I will not allow you to speak in that tone with me...But she didn't finish he grab her arm and pick her up from the floor his eyes were screaming danger and they turned black in just a second.

"Granger stop fighting I am the one that will not allow you to raise your voice to me, maybe in school was alright because you had those stupid body guard of scar face and carrot head but in here I am the one that gives the orders I say you do with no answer back from you UNDERSTOOD Ms GRANGER" she just could speak she was stunned and his grab on her arm was hurting her he repeated again in case she didn't understand the first time but she did she heard but it was like if he stole her voice.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD GRANGER, ANSWER ME"

"Yes sir" that's the only thing she said and he release her and went to his desk to scribble something on a parchment and tie it to a black owl with beautiful grey eyes like his. She just went to her desk and that is how they spend the day in total silence.

"Ron I'm home, where are you?" as She entered the room and saw him seating on her sofa with his head on his hands and balancing his body like if he was crying. She walked slowly to were he was and when she was about to touch him he looked up and said.

"Don't touch me" he said almost in a whisper."Why didn't you tell me you were going to work for Malfoy ahh WHY DIDN'T YOU HERMIONE" she jumped at his outburst. "You don't talk to me anymore our marriage is falling apart we don't even touch each other you are distant...

"I'm distant?! you shut me down three years ago Ronald! you don't talk to me or look at me in the eyes now I'm just going with the current " she cupped his face on her hands and said really quiet. "Please Ron what is going on are you cheating on me or you have problems on your work we were more than alright we were happy and then you just changed" said Hermione.

"Cheating on you? I could never cheat on you! but I feel like if everything is cold and the flame is extinguishing and i don't wan to" said Ron in a low tone.

"kiss me Ron" he looked at her in confusion. "Just kiss me for today lets pretend that nothing has changed and then will see tomorrow"

He kissed her but something wasn't right it was a dull kiss. And with clumsy hands he started touching her a little to desperate like if in that way he will give her passion but it wasn't like that she just was uncomfortable but she didn't say anything because she wanted to save her relationship and if that made him feel good she would let him do whatever he wanted. In a moment they were on their room and he removed her blouse and skirt leaving her only on her underwear and bra and with another abrupt move he jolt her on the bed and he was on her kissing her and leaving her exposed to him. Ron was her first and only man and he always was delicate with her and the way they made love but this time he was desperate and she knew that this was just to satisfy his more dark fantasies. He introduced two fingers on her but it was so rude that she made a sound that sounded like a cry but he thought it was a sound of pleasure and then he was moving fast and inserting his finger more and more rougher and touching her breast and squeezing it. She tried to remembered that this was for him not her but that thought was fading away every time he touch her. He just kept going until he went down leaving rough kisses down her stomach and touch that spot of hers with his tongue and after two minutes that felt like centuries he penetrated her in an indelicate way. Every lunge was killing her, they were like that for quite a long time until he came and with a rough move he was out of her not even preoccupied if she wasn't ready or not with a rough move that made her make a face of pain he broke their connection and went to his side of the bed and within a minute he was asleep. She stood up and entered the bathroom she went to the shower and let the water run through her body mixing her tears with it she couldn't stop she felt insulted violated dirty. Definitely that wasn't her Ron anymore. But she couldn't leave him not yet.

He seating on his patio reading the Daily Prophet and remembering what Tasha said earlier that day.

"Drako why don't you leave yourr wife I'm better than herr you know that" said Tasha with that comment he burst into laugh.

"Tasha don't make me laugh dear you are just the entertainment like all the others or did you think that it was only you darling. Pansy is a women, respectable with class and a statue on society higher than yours she is a pure blood and you are half blood this is the only thing you are good at.. sex."

Tasha raised her hand to slap him but he catched her hand and said in threatening tone.

"Don't you dear do that again or next time your hand won't live to tell the gossip" said Draco.

"I will destroy you Drako I will I swear" she said with tears on her eyes.

"Don't be pathetic can't you see where I am now I'm at the top where no one can touch me not even you now get the fuck out you bored me already.. time for a change." She got dressed and left the room with tears on her face so repulsive.

"Draco what are you doing get dressed we have to go to the gala of the new Ministry of Magic in half an hour" said Pansy like if scolding a child.

"I'm going" he stood up and went to his room. After the war he destroyed the mansion there was so much memory in those four walls and so much pain that he couldn't handle it. He sell the land and sent a bombarda spell to the house that explode reducing the house to ruins. Then he bought a mansion even bigger and more beautiful, his mother went to live with him after his father's death.

"Do we really need to go this is absurd I'm already the Ministry everyone know that" said Draco like if he was still a child.

"Of course darling that's why you need to go because you are the sensation of the gala you are the youngest Minister of all time and the first one so yes dear you have to go" said Narcisa with motherly look on her face. For Draco she was still beautiful with those eyes sparkling like when he was a kid and her beautiful hair even though she had some wrinkles around her eyes and some gray hair that made her look more wise.

Pansy was on his side wearing a green dress and his mother at the other side wearing an elegant black dress. When they entered the room everyone looked at them and started clapping. The room was big extremely big with a stage at the end that was occupied by musicians playing a soft melody. And at the left side of the room was a table full of food and a tower of champagne that will refill whenever a glass was emty, and the trays with snack were levitating around so people could take one and the it will continue its trajectory.

"Oh Mr Malfoy do you know were Ms Granger is I haven't see her and i was one of the first one to arrive" said kingsley, like if he knew what that mudblood do with her pathetic life, but he couldn't say that so instead he put on an act and said with a little bit of sarcasm that kingsley didn't noyiced.

"My faithful secretary I haven't see her but she'll come around she is very... orginezed" he said that not even sure if that was the right word to describe that stupid bull head. But she never came and he was furious she was supposed to write his speech so he had to improvised wich wasn't scuh big deal because he was always really good with words but just the fact that she didn't do her work made him go nut and the next day she was going to know what he was capable of.

Hermione woke up the other day with black bags on her eyes and an insupportable pain between her thighs she had to drink one her pain potions to be able to go to work. She just got a pair of jeans and a vlack t-shirt with a black coat a flat shoes she was tired and without force to be pretty.

She entered the room and saw Malfoy on his desk with his feet on the desk and his hand on the back of his head in a relax kind of way she said good morning but he didn't answer her back she just went o her desk and pretende that she was writing but Malfoy stood up and went to her desk and slamed his fist on the table and said to her.

"Why weren't you at the gala last night Granger" she completely last night she was supposed to write his speech and stand next to him while he was giving it.

"I'm sorry I had a problem I couldn't assist but I will make it up" she said with a low tone but he didn't care that she was different today, he did noticed that she wasn't wearing any make up or any classy clothe she was just simple you could easily say she was student from Hogwarts and maybe that was what she wanted to pretend.

"Why do you look like shit Granger did you hit it hard with Weasly last night, you know I don't think you are enough woman for him but what am I saying he is another starving soul in this world you guys are perfect trash for each other" he said with a hate look on his face.

"Stop it Malfoy shut it" she said in a low voice.

"Why Granger? does it hurt you to know that you are not a woman on bed or what, or is it that Weasly is to rough" and that was the drop that spill the cup.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" she said so loud that she even scared herself she was now standing in front of him and she saw how his jaw twitched, she was about to walked away when she felt an undescribable pain from her thighs and her world was spening and she felt that she was heading straight to the floor and was ready to feel the pain but it never came he catch her.

Their faces were really close and the last thing she saw were his eyes before fainting.

So what up another chapter this one is really lonnggggg but thats good because there is nothing more annoying that reading a chapter really short that always infurited me jiijiji so let me kno what you guys think and if you like it also leave me comments and votes peace out guys! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 I'm sorry

So another chapter enjoy hope you like it and read it :) belive me whe i say that the paragraph have space the ting is that im writing the story on wattpad there is the original story and in here Im not very familiar with the method so if you have wattpad (app) go check it out and in there i post pictures and videos thanks

What is going on with this woman she just fainted. Malfoy leaned back Hermione on the sofa that was at corner and made her smell some alcohol, she started coming back.

"What happened" said Hermione with a confuse look.

"You fainted and let me tell you something Granger I won't catch you next time so don't make it a habit" said Draco.

"Then why did you?"yeah why did he? "Look I'm sorry it won't happen again i haven't had breakfast and it just happens OK"

"Well Granger so back where we were why weren't you at the gala of my presentation as ministry" said Draco this time more relaxed and this time she couldn't stop a tear rolling down her eye and she hated that because her enemy was there and he first helped her when she fainted and now watching her cry pathetic she was pathetic.

"I had... well actually my...I couldn't go Malfoy" she said with an apologetic look.

"Well what can we do about that Granger, because, see right now I'm a little behind my work and well I need my efficient secretary to help... what! who am I kidding. You see that stack of paper that is on the corner of the room I want everything organized by alphabetical order oh and read it so I know you did something productive _Granger_" he said emphasizing her last name.

"But that will take all day including lunch" said Hermione a little too scared of all thos papers.

"Well not my problem! When you don't do your work again the after-work would be worse oh and eat something I don't want to have to carry your pathetic body again Granger" and with that he left the room leaving Hermione on the sofa a little confuse and asking herself why her.

"Draco dear you have to tell the Daily Prophet to stop following me... oh Granger right? do you know where Draco is I'm looking for him dear but can't find him" said Narcissa entering the room and asking for her son. Hermione was seating on the floor because those paper took all of her space on the desk and almost the entire room floor.

"Oh hello, no Malfoy is not here at the moment he left like two hours ago and didn't say where he will be but you can wait if you want. I'm sorry the room is like this I'm just catching up on some work and well is a lot but here take a seat" said Hermione who quickly was cleaning the sofa of all the papers.

"Oh thanks dear I think I'm going to make you a little company here. Why is Draco giving you so much work doesn't he do his work?" In that moment Hermione wanted to say that it was because he was a cabbage head and idiot arsehole some other not very nice words but well she couldn't that was his mother so instead she said.

"Oh no, is just I wasn't able to do my work because i was sick, so that is why you see so much papers and Draco, he do his work" if you can call seating on a chair with his feet on the desk and drinking butter-beer yeah that is a lot of work for one person.

"Are you alright now, did you catch the flu? it seem like everyone is having it" said Narcissa in a concern tone.

"Yeah something like that" said Hermione, that just remembering what really happened made her heart break a little.

"So dear how is Harry? you know after the war he and I became very close friends"

"Oh he is fine. He got promoted to chief of the Auros and is living happy with Ginny"

"Oh that's good well what about you, are you married?" yes I'm marry but is falling apart, but of course she couldn't say that.

"Yes he is the brother of Harry's wife" said Hermione.

"And are you happy dear" wow that question took her by surprise and she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"My apologies dear I'm getting older and wanting to know everything looks like something old people do" said Narcissa.

"Is alright curiosity haven't kill any one yet" said Hermione.

"Well the cat." At first Hermione didn't understand what she meant by that but then realized that muggles say that 'curiosity kill the cat' but she didn't picture Narcissa Malfoy a pure-blood getting involve and knowing things about muggles.

"Oh dear don't look at me that way I like everything that has to do with muggles I find them fascinating, is incredible how they can do thing without help of magic"

"Well that is true" said Hermione.

Hermione couldn't stop looking at a book that she had next to her it was call Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. She knew that book, and knew very well the author who wrote it but she never had the courage to read it, maybe because that kind of love doesn't exist you either love some one or you hate them there cannot be mix feelings in between.

"Oh I see you like my book is a classic of muggles literature have you read it?" Hermione shook her head in embarrassment that never happen to her she knows all the classic muggle literature."I recommend you do is very... what is the word...splendid"

"Well that will be my next one, I should recommend you another one then, 'The great Gatsby' is set on the 1920 after the World War one and New York city was having a great time between parties and money... and well I'm not giving more information is better if is a surprise" and she was about to say something else when Malfoy entered the room.

"Oh dear I was waiting for you but I can't deny that the company is very good" said Narcissa standing up and giving his son a hug.

"What are you doing here mother? lunch is tomorrow not today" said Malfoy looking at his mother and Hermione noticed that when he looked at his mother his eyes were beautiful in a color she never seen before they were blue but always with that grey sparkling beauty there and she couldn't stop looking at him.

"No dear that tomorrow is today and I was thinking that we can invite Ms Granger to our lunch since she is here alone and you wont mind right Draco" she said and Hermione couldn't stop noticing the look that she had that says 'you better do as I say Draco'.

"What...um I think Granger has a lot of work to do and she won't appreciate that you won't let her finish right _Granger._" said Draco with a threatening voice.

"Yeah a lot of work is a really nice thought but I need to...  
>But she couldn't finish Narcissa interrupted and said.<p>

"I knew you would accept, well let's go lunch is waiting" it was like if se ignored her answer and what Draco said but she was kind of afraid going against her word.

"Why are you always in the middle Granger couldn't you stop for once been the good and adorable girl and say _no" _said Malfoy really close to her ear and that sent chills to her body.

"Well Malfoy did she gave me a choice? yeah, exactly no so suck it up "

They were in a cafe really beautiful and expensive. Hermione couldn't understand who would pay 11 dolars for a café, they were on a muggles café, at first Malfoy resisted a little but it seems like he doesn't care about being around muggles anymore.

"So dear how long have been working for the Ministry?"

"Five years I'm 25 and i started working with 20 right after finishing the courses you needed to do for working on the Ministry"

"Good well did you know that Malfoy owns 70% of the shares of the Ministry?" Hermione almost choke on her coffee. What she didn't know that, that stupid prat basically own the magic world that can no be he is... he is a cabbage head that is impossible.

"Are you alright? well I can see you didn't know well now you know " said Narcissa like if that is a common thing you say every day. On the other hand Malfoy was seating next to her on a little round table and he was bored, he was checking out the girl next to them he stood up and said.

"If you excuse me I'm going to the man's bathroom" like if we can't see you are man idiot but that was just an excused to screw that stupid wannabe blonde. Agrrrr her blood was boiling how can a person be such a hypocrite.

"So Hermione what do you think of Draco isn't he one of a kind" said Narcissa with lovely eyes and a sweet tone of voice.

"Indeed he is, _indeed"_

They talked about random things like the weather of London and how undesirable was. It turn out that Narcissa was a great woman she and Hermione had a lot in common when one suggested one book to the other they would say they already read it how peculiar.

"Oh Hermione you are a very clever girl only if Pansy was somehow like you" she said a little to sad.

"Thanks for the clever compliment but I'm sure that if Malfoy picked Pansy to be his wife it must be because he saw something in her"

"Oh no they married because it was an arraignment between the Parkinson and the Malfoys family. Everything between them is dull is just for show she does everything Draco tell her to do sometime I pity her for been so submissive" said Narcissa.

After 20 minutes Draco returned to the table apologizing."Sorry the line was really long" Oh come on we know what you did and you just have to look at that stupid muggle with her hair that look like a bird's nest and not counting that Malfoy had a hicky and his lips were red and swollen... they looked good.. wait what did she just thought, she is going crazy now, she really need to sleep more.

"So I just had a great idea. We are throwing a party at Malfoy Manor and I was thinking that you could join us and take your husband if you like and well we can keep talking about books we haven't read . Also dear I don't accept no for an answer" in that moment Draco came back to earth and was stunned he couldn't believe what his mother was doing is she insane inviting Granger to _his _house she is going to contaminate it with her know-it-all germs this is maddens.

"Mother what are you saying are you alright.. Granger has to do a lot of work isn't true _Granger"_

But this time she was going to ruin his day and well why not his ball.

"Actually I don't before coming here i finished everything and all is in order so yes Narcissa I accept your offer" she said and Malfoy was moving uncomfortable on the chair, yes Hermione one down.

"You are going to pay for what you did" said Malfoy when they entered the room and grabbing her by her arm and getting very close to her, she was a little scared.

"Let me go Malfoy you are hurting me"

"Good, I'm just gonna tell you one thing that day you better get sick or something because if you go to that ball i swear...

"You swear what Draco you are going to hit me or what?" said Hermione in a challenging tone.

"No Granger as much I would like I don't hit woman not even you" he let her go and walked around her like a predator chasing its prey" I will tell everyone what we really do in _here"_

"What are you talking about we don't...and then she knew what he was referring to."you wouldn't dare is a lie"

"Try me Granger, I'm telling you don't play with fire if you are not willing to get burn" he said behind her and pronouncing every word very slowly remanding her of Snape and Amitria the woman from the front desk.

"Now if you excuse me my day is over...oh I forgot you need to be here till 7:00 oh boy tough luck Granger" and with that he left the room.

After putting everything in order and cursing Malfoy over and over for being such a jerk she left the office and now was standing on the front of her door unsure if what happen yesterday will happen again. Then when she was about to open the door Ron opened and said.

"Oh hello I was going to buy food" he said like if nothing from yesterday happened and he didn't act like a savage.

"Hello" she said walking passed him and going to her room.

"I was going to buy Chinese I know you like it so... would you please seat down and listen to me please" he said Hermione was going to the bathroom and stopped when he said that she sat on the edge of the bed very far from him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Hermione I know I acted like a savage yesterday" a tear rolled down Hermione eye and she quickly clean it off she didn't wanna feel like if that affected her. He got closer to her until he was next to her and cupped her hands on his and said very low almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry"

"Is alright Ron that was what you needed and I hope that now you feel better" but in reality it wasn't alright he hurt her in the most despicable way possible forcing her to do something so dastardly tha she didn't like.

"Well good because tonight I'm going to be carry and it will be a night to remember"

When he came back from picking up the food she was getting out of the bathroom on her robes and he was there staring at her like a hungry lion and that scared her. He came closer and closer till he was kissing her slowly and when she thought that this time will be different he intensified the kiss and her robes were on the floor faster than saying Quidditch

"Ron wait go slower" she said that but he wasn't listening "Ron stop I don't like this" she said pushing him away.

"What is wrong now Hermione I apologized to you I said I was sorry"

"You treated me like a whore you were like a savage!" she said now screamed now putting her robes back on.

"So what do you want from me to be kind and loving well know something YOU BORED ME HERMIONE"

That was it she slapped him across the face.

"Are you stupid or what, what is going on with you?"

"Yes Hermione that's me Ronald Weasly the stupid friend of Harry Potter and the husband of the brightest witch of her age. You know what, I'm gonna get what you don't give me, have a nice night"

And with that he left throwing the door hard and leaving Hermione on her bed crying and with a hole in her heart.

"Oh come on Pansy did you really have to start talking about how many lovers I have" what a great moment he was about to be inside of her and bam! she opened her mouth "I swear if you don't stop I'm going to satisfy my need with some one else, stop it Pansy"

"I just want to know I don't want to be the joke of the entire magic world...where are you going Draco Malfoy?"

"Work. You insufferable"

When he arrived he noticed that Granger wasn't there. And he couldn't stop asking himself why, she is always on time.

After two hours like at 10:00 she came with her face all red and her eye swollen like if she was crying and now she was all covered up the only thing you could see was her face. That was weird but he decided not to asked that wasn't his problem.

"Well i think this is not time to get to work don't you think Granger?" and he was waiting for her to go all Granger on him and start screaming and saying all kind of unkind things, but no she lower her head and said

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" and then she went to her desk and started doing her work in silence. And Draco being Draco wanted to test her new.. state.

"Granger go get coffee for me" and it worked she just got up and disappeared behind the door. He wanted to say something like a smart question or tease her but no he had in mind something else something wicked now that he lost Tasha and didn't have anything on the work to entertain himself Granger would do and like that he will know what happen to her but he have to act naturally first. He will discover what happen to her.

When Draco was about to go to lunch she heard something like a little sound a sob Hermione was crying on her desk she was trying to hide it by looking down but it was impossible. And Draco knew that he was going to regret what he was about to do.

He came slowly to the front of her desk and offered her a hanky. She looked up and grab the hanky with shaking hands and dried her eyes with it.

"Thanks" she said in a whisper.

"Look Granger I won't comfort you nor hold your hand and tell you that everything will be alright because I don't know that nor you. But what I can do is tell you something, is not worth it, no man is worth a tear and more that carrot head" at that last comment she smiled a little and with that he left but not before she asked him.

"Malfoy I know what I'm going to ask is really stupid and probably I will hate myself for it, but can I go to lunch with you, I won't talk if you don't wan to I just don't want to eat alone" no of course not.

"Yes Granger but quit that face that looks like a dementor suck your soul out oh and no conversation" what did he just do.

"So Granger I suggest you try the new fettuccine is delicious" said Draco violating his rule of not talking.

"Alright, you come here often is a...

"Yes i know is a muggle restaurant but what can I do is so bloody good" he said like in a dramatic expression.

"So Malfoy you don't care that people see you with a muggle born eating on a muggle restaurant?"

"Don't confuse things Granger I still don't like you but those things about blood are not necessary anymore and beside I have business on the muggle world"

"Fair enough. Oh you don't have to worry about me going to your mother's ball I won't go" said Hermione

"Oh that, look Granger stop making yourself the victim if you go is not like we are going to be next to each other, that day I was furious because you disobey me and did what you wanted but I couldn't care less if you go or not " she couldn't believe that they were having an almost civilized conversation.

"Alright I'll have it in mind" when the waiter brought what they order they started eating in silence, it was nice, no one was talking it wasn't awkward it was...peaceful.

When they finished eating and were out of the restaurant someone passed running with a cup fool of coffee on his hand that was in no matter than a second on Hermione's t-shirt that was white and she probably would have to throw it away now that is stained with coffee.

Draco was now staring at her chest the t-shirt that was white now was see through and he could see her green bra, really green why did she have to wear a green bra today, her breast was perfect not to big nor small it was normal size and now you could see her body more curvy and he found himself wishing he had her right now right there. Immediately that thought crossed his mind Hermione locked her eyes to his and she saw a sparkle of desire in his eyes that made her feel... good.

"Here Granger" he gave her his coat, a black coat with a green sake draw on the border of the neck of the coat "Go change we don't want to see your... miseries" but for some reason that comment made her smile because she saw his look and it wasn't a one of disgust.

She went to the bathroom to changed and toss her shirt on the garbage, when she was putting his coat on she couldn't stop noticing that it smell so masculine like Christmas and peppermint and the she was there comparing his smell to Ron's that was more sweet like cinnamon.

Hermione couldn't go Home she didn't know what she will find so instead she went to Diagon Alley to buy a dress for the ball. She entered a store that was really small that was the third one and a little old woman with weird clothing a dress full of patches and needles every where and a measuring tape hanging from her neck was looking at her.

"Oh hello honey what brings you here...oh of course you are looking for a dress" she said smiling and Hermione could see that her teeth were black.

"Yeah I'm looking for something provocative but that don't screamed 'here I am'"

"Oh I see honey you want that some one to look at you just you...oh you can use a spell so he will only look at you" she said rubbing her hands and with a frenetic look on her eyes.

"No! if that some one is a total jerk that only can look at you with disgust then no" yeah but that total jerk helped you get through the day today.

"Well honey those are the worse they in secretly admire you...so shall we start"

After ages of trying dresses she finally found the one, it was like if it was hiding there only for her to look at. When she got home Ron wasn't there and in a way she was glad but also worry.

Weeks passed and she knew tha Ron was staying at Harry's but nothing else. After what happen on the restaurant with her shirt and Malfoy staring at her chest and giving her his coat and his hanky that had the letter D.M tack on they didn't say a word and didn't look at each other and she didn't have the courage to give him his belongings back but today she will take that weight off her back. He was seating on his desk reading some papers and she stood up from her desk and said.

"Malfoy do you have a minute"

"For you no" he said and in that moment she really wanted to punch him but no control Hermione control

"Well I'm taking it anyway, I just wanted to give you this back and is washed so you won't get no germs and I wanted to say thank you for being there even if you hate me" she said before leaving the office leaving a confuse Malfoy behind.

So another chapter hope you like it and read it so good-bye and have a nice day or night :) also my apologies if you find any error i repeat my first fanfic so hope you like it


End file.
